1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of and systems for providing tutorial information about computer application programs to end users, and more particularly to a method of and system for providing tutorial information to an end user and physically demonstrating the application program by simulated operation of the application program itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Development of tutorials for and demonstrations of computer software applications is often a lengthy and difficult process involving the need for personnel with skills in technical writing, programming, and systems architecture, as well as product expertise. Presently, the building of tutorials and demonstrations must be started early in the development cycle of a new product. The technical writer must write textual material that describes the contemplated functions and operations of the product. At the same time, a skilled programmer must create a mock-up program that looks like the contemplated program and demonstrates its functions. The technical writers and the demonstration programmers must work closely together in order to coordinate their efforts. Moreover, the technical writers and demonstration programmers must work closely with the developers of the actual program product. As the design and implementation of the product changes over the course of development, the demonstrations and mock-ups and technical material may need to be changed in order to match the final version of the product. Considerable effort is required to synchronize the tutorial and actual product so that the resulting tutorial screens exactly resemble the program product.